Mixed Up Niley Story
by SmileyRocks12
Summary: In Sunny California there was this girl name Miley Hope she was very beautiful long , wavy hair and green/blue eyes every boy look into them and falls inlove.But she didnt like any of her school boys she always tought they were retards and dumb because.


!Mixed Up! By Cony Zuniga!

Summery:

In Sunny California there was this girl name Miley Hope she was very beautiful long , wavy hair and green/blue eyes every boy look into them and falls she didnt like any of her school boys she always tought they were retards and dumb because the boys fall for her only because she was Popular , Beautiful they never care about her inside . How she was Smart , Nice , Caring for others until he came Nick Gray he was everything a girl would want bad boy , hot , nice , smart in some way and charming!

Chapter " 1 "

(His soo cute....)

I could feel my eyes open wide with the smell of fresh cook panckes and i went to the bathroom and i wanted to take a shower so i turn the water to mediam and i got undress and step on the shower the water was going through my hair it felt so good and i touch my hair and wash it the water in my head hade this cold feeling and it felt good and i was ready to get out . With my eyes close i look for the towel i felt something soft and i wipe my eyes and i hade a towel and i wrape it around me and i put my sandles on and went to my room and i pick whatever i hade and it match to a beautiful outfit and i put it on and dry my hair . I start to run downstairs and i got there and sat down "Hi family" i said with a charming voice they smile at excep my sister she was sleepy already "Yeah Yeah whatever"Demi said sleepy. I giggle and start to eat food i could hear a honke outside it was obviously our cousin Selena so i got up quickly fallow by demi we kiss our parents goodbye and left we got into selena car she look at us and motion us to sit i sit infront and demi curle up in the back and start to sleep a while we look and i got my phone out and toke a couple of picture i giggle to my self and we stay quit the whole ride until we saw a big crowd in the way to park the car i got out supper fast and saw million of girl surranding something i try to look through the girls and i finally saw it was a boy not just a boy a HOT BOY! i could feel my feet shaky and my whole body going to colaption but demi and selena hold me and they smile flirty at the guy and i smile my cute smile and he look into my eyes and shake his head and left my whole face when to a frown what did i do to him?!?

Meanwhile with nick

Oh my god that girl look exsact like emily my old love my angel my vampire babe why did i ever turn my self to vampire oh because of emily and that girl was nice and beautiful but she look like emily the same eyes and hair and why to smile i could be next to her or else i could not have controld of my self and i could do something and i wount be happy about it so i should avoide her ok relax nick walk to your first class i was walking slowly to my class and saw miley with her head down and with shame i could read her mine she was asking her self what she did to me and i wish i could answer her and said Hy girl you look like my ex can i eat you too?!? but i could and the bad thing she was sitting right behine me i walk slowly to my desk and pull my chair slowly and sit slowly and i could feel her head snape up and i grin and start to take notes

Miley Toughts

I look at the back of his head it was soo shinny and his hair was perfect i could feel my self get traped in my own parald world and i could hear my teacher calling me "Miley? Miley?? Miley!!" i snaped out and look a him nervously and he said " Stop looking at " i could feel my cheeks go red and the whole class laught even Nick but he chuckle and he turn around and smile and i smile back i could feel my heard go fast it was a feeling i never felt before and i like this feeling and it was beautiful and soo aaa.. but seriously and i look at him one last time and look down and start writing something but it wasent the teacher notes it was Hearts with his name Nick and i giggle at the tought i could feel the teacher come througs me and i hide my skatch book and pretende to write and he toke my notebook away and my head snaped up fast and saw his face turn to a mad face i think he wondering why i havent copie the notes and i was right "Miss cyrus why is your paper blanck" he said with a mad voice i was shaky and trying to make in excuse i finally got one "My pencil broke and i try to find one when nick gave me one" and the teacher believe omg he did because he left to his desk and i raise my hand and he call me to his desk "My notebook plz" i said in a rude voice and he raise his eyebrow and he gave me the notebook and i went back to my desk but i rush my hand in nick arm accidently and he grin and he look at me cutely and i shrug to said sorry i whisper "Sorry" and i walk to my desk and i was shaking inside he was everything i always wanted but unfortunally ne didn't want me . I Notice the way he look at me Not very nicely but he look like a good kid.

Nick Tought

Her touch , Make me feel crazy inside like every part of my cool body feelt good i couldn't believe this feeling i can't fall for here not now or never , I can't have this happening to me again

falling inlove and then poof shes dead the next day i cant controle my self , Maybe i could if i dated that black hair beauty she was very beautiful , But not as beautiful as her , I glance at miley a second and look down thinking , She was about to turn around to say something to me but the bell ring and i rush out , I could imagen her face , Dissapointed , sad , Shame the first time she dosen't have the guy she have i was looking around as i walk down the hallways all the girls drooling over me i hold my jacket tight and roll my eyes as i put my sun glasses on , Or else they could see my eyes changing colore and i can't have people knowing what I am .. A cold dead Person .. I mummble really quietly "A vampire" I remember i was so inlove with emily that i would do whatever she wante'd until i made this stupid mistake and they kill her , I went to the boy bathroom and got in a stale and sit down , As i start to think i could remember everything that happen that Night.... "Nicky I Love you"emily said with a smile , I could'nt believe i hade someone so beautiful "I love you two" i said with my charm ,We both touch our hand and interview our hands as i rub my big finger in side of her hand she giggles and smiles "Nicky what will be your wish , On the whole world?" She said with a beautiful smile that made me crazy for her every second "I want to be with you forever" I said and Smile wide , Her smile fade but she smile again "Well your wish is my comment"She start to get closer to my neck as she knows what going to happen now , I close my eyes as i felt a strong feeling a sting it hurt but it feelt pleasuring , I start to feel the venom going through me , then she pull away , We waited 10 minute and then i felt the need to drink blood , Days past and Me and emily were happy until here "Emily Osment you broke the vampire code..!!" A dark voice said as it's start to get closer , Emily start to push me to run away she whisper"Remember me forever" she said with a sad tone and she kiss me , I was crying by now ..

Normal Tought

"Open up dude" Said this guy

"How the hell is it?"I said with a fierce voice

"Nicks it's me ..Joe?" Said joe my brothers unfortunally

"Oh" I said confusse and open the door "What do you want?"

"You were thinking about emily again"He said with a curious voice

"No..."I said with this tingle of lying

" . Lier!"He yell and laught

"Ok fine i was but , Who cares vampire life rocks" I said with a mad voice .

"Sure , but you said after they kill emily , Its sucks" He said with a smirk.  
"Nah , Im over it there alot of hot chickes here" I said thinking of the brow hair girl.

"Her Name is Miley..!"Joe said reading my mine again.. GOD!

"Huh whos name?" I said with a confussing

"Your Beautiful Brown Hair Girl"Joe said with a smirk in his face

"I dont like 'Miley' God!" I said with a fierce voice

"Sure you don't" He said with a board voice so he left

Miley Tought

It was Lunch time and i saw nick brother , Joe.. His sweet and nice but not my type maybe demi's or Selena's but not mine , My type was like nick , Cute, Mysteries i put my head down thinking of him , From a minute a i heard demi said "Miley hes in the lunch room" My head snap up and i look at him looking at me and i look down smiling , Then i look up he was talking to ...Taylor S... wtf?

Shes not that pretty , i got a big frown in my face and selena hug me..

Normal Tought

"Shh chikitita don't worry you will have him one day" Selena said with a smile , She was so nice to me and sweet ..

"Yeah seriously is not like he dosen't like you , His new he dosen't know you"Demi said with the true

"Yeah Yeah but maybe he like Taylor"I said with a sad voice

They Both Gasped

"Noo eww shes not cute" Selena said with a laught

To Be Continue!

Chapter "2"

(Sorry your not my Type...)

Miley Tought

I start to feel bad as demi and selena make fun of taylor hair , glasses , shes taller then a tower . I wanted them to stop but then

if i told them that , they will not talk to me over 2 weeks excep demi shes a giver . Hahaha .. i start to laught and demi and selena look at me weird i raise my hands and scream "YEAH" everyone look at me and i start to get extremly red was my ear were stuff with embarrasetment selena said "Ok Ok carry on people" She said with a laught . I look at nick , Is he flirting with taylor? WHAT??

Normal Tought

"You have to be kidding me!" I said with pathetic laught

"What??"Selena and demi said in the same time with a worry face

"Nick is flirting with taylor .. Look" I said with a mad face expression.

The We glance over there and we say nick take taylor glasses of and smiles at her flirty she fix her hair and lean in and they keep doing that until .BOOM. they kiss .. I think her hearth broke .. Oh god.

"Miley? Miley?" Selena said worry.

"Oh god shes in shock"She said with a yell and she panic

I was getting mad so i shout"Im Ok!!" I said mad

They Look at Miley shock couldn't believe she scream at them!

"I'm sorry guys it's this is shocking"I said almost tearing up.

They Hug Miley tight and they wear feeling bad for her!

"Miles his a boy maybe he likes nerds"She said with a smirk

Nick Toughts

Ok nick relax , First kiss with a human after i dont know 5 yr , But now i glance over at miley , She look like shes about to die .. Oh god here we go again , Im flirting with this blond nerd and i can't even talk to miley god! I sigh and taylor smile at me ..

"Nick what wrong"She said with a smile

If you only knew what wrong you will understand . I shake my head and yous with the corner of my eyes i look miley .

Normal tought

The Bell ring and all the kids got ready to go to there class and miley was going to the same direction of nick and they accidently bump into echador

"Oww damit that hurt" She said while rubing her head

"Oh Im sorry.."He said with a apoligey voice

Her head snap up and look at him in the eyes , she couldn't believe she was talking to nick , They guy she meet to today and have extremly fall for him for some weird reason.. Wow.

"Umm..Its.. Why do you avoided me ? why dont you lik me?"She let that out . her cheeck got red and she was about to run away like alittle cartoone trying to get her food! But then nick answer her.

"I dont avoided you .. Is that i dont like ..Sorry your not my type" Nick said with harsh words. Miley hearth broke and she got up and run away .

Nick tought

Damit i didn't mean to hurt her like that i could read her mine she was crying inside but no tears outside she was broken hearth she was dissapointed , she was going to do something , she may regreat forever ..Oh god . I was about to fallow her but i saw her cry into her sister arm , she was broken into a million pieces . I sigh and my expression went blank as i walk to joe and he look at me said "Are you ok?" i shoke my head and didn't want to talk but he will insited to ask me right? That why family member do..

Normal Tought.

"I hurt her joe" I said with a sad voice

"You what? You . Oh My God" He pull him to the empty class room "You Bit her? Nick wtf?" He said extremly mad

"Nonono i mean i hurt her feeling , She was falling for me bad" Nick said dissapointed .. He was feeling really bad

"Well why did you hurt her? then" He shoke his head dissaponted"She a nice girl nick give her a chance"He said

"I can't she look like Emily!"Nick said

"Well stop thinking of emily! , Maybe they look the same but there different! God nick"He rush out the class room mad .

He sigh and slide down the wall.

Miley Tought :[

Oh My God , I feelt mad , dissaponted , hearth broken everything i never feelt in my life , I could'nt believe this was happening to me , I could'nt belive he didn't like me i wasen't his type? What god , god i think i finally broke down to the floor , Demi try to get me up but it didn't work i was inlove with someone i meet today , So yeah Love in the First side those Exsited Great! But not for me Damit! I cry and cry until the teacher came and toke me to the principle office as we past through the hallway i saw him stearing at me i shoke my head and tears falls i could'nt breath my hearth clung in and it was impossible for me to even breath and in a minute i close my eyes and everything went black..

Normal Tought

Miley faints as she could'nt breath anymore

"Miley!!"Demi yell as she run to her "What happening?"

"She keep crying all the way until we almost enter the office she fainted" The teacher said worry.  
"Oh My God , Miley is she ok demi?"Selena said with a worry expression!

"Yes but she can't die because she loves someone"She crys

"Excume.." Nick said with a blank expression

Demi and Selena look at him mad and wanting him to hit him but it was impossible because he was more stronger and he look at miley with a expression , He felt like it was emily dieing here like she did he lean in and kiss her in the lips everyone gasped and miley open her eyes , She wrap her arm around his neck , And then he pull away and look at her in the eyes , She gave him a weck smile as she close her eyes ..

"Miley..."Nick said with a sad voice

4 Weeks Later :O

"God my head hurt" Miley winned over and over aqgain

"Relax smiley"Nick said with a smile

"Babe , if you were in my body you will understand the feeling" She smirk.

"Hahaha very funny"Nick kiss her in the lips

Miley Tought.

Wow everytime he kiss me , i felt safe and protective , I really do love him and i still can't believe he love me back were perfect

for echador his cute and im pretty his nice and smart and me too

Perfect match right? But he always act kind of weird went he see

a picture of his sister... "Emily" he told me she yous to look like me

and it was true , I look like her and it make me crazy thinking That

nick pull away and the feeling went away and he smile at me and

whisper in my ear "I Love You" i got chills and bit my lips and i got

closer to him and whisper "I Love You two"... He hug me and we sat there quietly and happy! It was like a fairy tale Happy Ending Right? Well yeah Happy endinds

"Happy Ending don't exsited" Nick said with a sigh

I Look at Him shock "What? How did you know"I said shock

"What? Wait you were thinking that.."He pretended to be confusse.

"Yeah , Weird we were both thinking the same thing"She said

We Put a Vampire Movie , Ugh there so disgustine they drink blood and hurt people , I cant believe this they like so ugly and got disguised about there cold skin and how beautiful they are , I roll my eyes and nick look in pain like he was dissapointed i look at him.

"Are you ok?"I ask worry

"Yes!!"He snap meanly

" " i said scared

Nick Toughts

She hate vampires , Why am i dating her? If i will never tell her my secreat then because then she will be to disguised and hate me because i have to drink blood , I look at her sleeping and start to think ...Wait didn't i hate vampires and emily told me and i toke it cool because i loved her? Wait i still love her , But im falling inlove with miley , Shes so Beautiful and dedicated..

"Nick why are you so mad?"She ask sad

"No reason baby girl , Is that im a fan of vampires"He said smiling

"Oh.. wait you like vampire"She said with a disguisted face

"Yes have a problem?"he said mad through his teeth

"Umm !"She said with a scare face

I sigh and feelt really bad and hug her tight and smell her hair

it smell like cherry Yummy , I smile and she look at me with a smile and we stay there quiet

10 Minute Later Miley Tought

I Jump when i heard the door open i look over and saw demi

making out with joe . I gasped and cover my mouth and toke pictures and then i wave and joe wave back and demi fall back

"Oh My Gosh" I said quietly

"Miley? what you doing here?"She ask confusse

"Hello?? My boyfriend house" I said with a mean voice

"Geez be nice women"Demi said with a roll in the eye

They Went upstairs kissing and i scream after them.

"Use a Condom!!"I said with a laught

Demi Stick the middle finger at me and i Laugh hysterically and nick cover my mouth and i shut up and glare at him badly i got up

ready to leave because i was annoyed of Nick attiuded so i start to walk out , with no I Love you or Goodbyes , I glared at him and shout from outside!

"Don't Talk to me until you solve your problem" I said angry

I start to walk home , I was to look around it was very dark and scary , but i suck it up i walk past 4 man's and i helt on my coat tight and start to walk faster and they start shouting at me "Wait Hotty"i got even scared and stat walking alittle faster but i start to get surranded and start to tear up i look at them and they smirk.

"Hey Hot Thing" Randome 1 said he slap my butt

"Don't touch me!" I scream at him

"Oh don't be that why your hot and we want you" Randome 2 said

I close my eyes as they touch me everywere , I heard a car coming here and i frezzez , There going to take my to a randome place and then there going to kill im not going to see nick anymore i start to cry and the guys start to slap me to shut up and

i hug my chest.

Nick Tought

I was watching tv when i feel a weird feeling that i have to save

Miley . I walk outside and heard screaming i start to run fast , and i walk around a corner and saw miley being touch with her eyes close and picture of us she was crying and scared i saw the mens

trying to put her to push her to the car and she pull back , But then i saw her surrender but i walk over and the guys look at me and miley open her eyes with tears , I got mad because i hated

when they hurt someone i love with all my hurt i pick a rock on a

hit the car window the mens got off and walk throughs me i got my fighing position and miley was screaming ' No nick don't do it please' i didn't want to lisen , So i got the first man and hit him and punch then i was kicking everyone and they were in the floor

bleeding and winining of pain , I clap my hand together and smirk's.

'Well my job is done , Want me to walk you home" i said nicely

She Look at me mad and shake her head.

"No i don't want to talk to you until you figuire out what wrong with you" She said mad and angry

Ouch i tought she dosen't want to talk to me she's going to ignore me , I shrug and start to walk away miley rush out walk right past me with not a glance or a sorry she was really mad...

Great i lost another girl i love in my life she was right i better not talk to her until i figuire out , If im going to tell her or no but she dosen't like vampire that made me mad , and now i lost her i walk home kicking a rock. I open the door and heard moaning and screaming . I roll my eyes.

"Great.." i mummble

Miley Tought

I walk to the park next door to my house i set on the swing sat

as i start to cry and remember what she told nick 'No i don't want to talk to you until you figuire out what wrong with you' I think i yous broke up with him , Oh My God , No i could die with out him

maybe nerdy taylor will have him , I broke down crying and wipe my tears. I got up and walk inside my house with no emotion straight to my room , I saw my parent's sleeping and as i shake my head , They never care were me and demi are they yous worry when were in trouple , there cool parent's but sometimes i wish they were alittle more protective i lay down and start to sleep and i start to dream beautiful dreams.....

Normal Toughts [Monday Morning]

Next Morning , Miley start to wake up right went her mother start to call her to wake up , she rub her eyes and yell at her mom

"Im A Wake Mommy!" Miley yell

"Ok sweetie"Miley Mom Yell back

Miley went to the bathroom and wash her face and put make

up on and she got her best outfit , Well it was her break up outfit

that means , her and nick broke up it was official what she said

yestary was a break up , Nick didn't even bother go after her like

all the boys do , She was very dissapointed , Miley walk downstair

and kiss her mom and father cheeck she smiles at them and sit

down.

"Miley do you know were miley is?" Miley father ask.

"Umm.. yes shes over some friend house"Miley lied she hate lying

to them but it was her sister they save echador back like always. :]

"Which friend Miley?"Miley father ask curious

"You guys don't know her , Shes new she meet demi and there friends"She said still lying and she smile.

"Ok But.."Miley father got cut off.

"Ok Daddy bye"Miley kiss in the cheeck and her mothers.

Miley left before her father ask more question she got streesed

with so many question so she left cuting her dad off and she start

to walk to school , Selena hade to use the bus today and she couldnt' over a ride this time and Miley understand.

Meanwhile In The Jonas House.

Nick was waiting downstairs for Demi and Joe , He roll his eyes and they walk downstairs they saw nick hade a bad mood

and they look at him waiting for him to say why his in a bad mood.

"What??"Nick said annoyed.

"Were is My Sister?"Demi said worry

"She left last night"Nick said with no emotion

"Why did she leave?"Demi ask curious

"She hade to go because her parent's call her"Nick lie

"Ok Nick stop the act and tell us the true"Joe said with a mad voice.

"I think me and miley brok..."Before he could finish Demi cut him off.

"WHAT? why?"Demi start to panic.

"I don't really know i got mad because she dosen't like VAMPIRE" Nick said still remembering last night

"What Not Like Vampires??"Joe said really mad at miley now

"What? Vampires are cool i dont know why she never like them" Demi said cutely

"That my babe"Joe said and kiss her infront of nick

"Ok Ok stop kissing , Now let's go to school" Nick said annoyed

They Left Walking and saw Miley walking alone , she turn around and saw them she start to run...

Miley Tought

Great i have to run with High Heels , Were selena went i need her , Oh yeah she have to use the bus today , Stupid car that broke.I turn my head back and saw them catching up and i roll my

eyes and toke my high heels off and runs to school and hide behine a bush , I look through a the branches and saw them looking around and they walk inside giving up.

"Thank god" I whisper worry to see nick again.

Nick Tought

Were did that Girl go! Shes avoding me .. right she dosen't

want to talk to anymore so why try talking to her i better leave her

alone or this ^Break Up^ wont work for me and i need to get away

from her.. I sigh.

"Ok guys let's leave her alone" I said giving up

"What??"Joe and demi said together

"She dosen't want to talk to me , she told me yestary" I sigh sadly

Chapter"3"

(So It's really over?)

Normal Tought [With Miley and Selena]

"So your avoding him?"Selena said confusse

"Yup that the plan"Miley said looking around

"Oh look demi is coming over"Selena said waving over

"No! she's in nick side , she will try to convince me to get back together with him let's go!" Miley said pulling selena away.

Demi Look at them confusse and remember that miley knows

shes in nick side , She walk over to Nick and Joe and look at them confusse and dissapointed , at her self.

"I think i'm dissapointing my own sister" Demi said sad of her self

"No you are taking side now"Nick said with a smile.

"Gah this suck" Demi said really mad.

"Don't worry my little girl"Joe said wraping his arm around demi.

"Don't try to make me smile"Demi said smiling.

"Great , go make out somewere else"Nick said sarcastic

"Lonely Guy"Demi and Joe said teasing him

Nick glance over at Miley talking to Selena she look sad and look at selena as selena told her that she can find another boy.

"I can't find another boy! Damit!"Miley said mad!

"Well you can't always hang on nick!"Selena said stressed

"Oh shut up"Miley said yelling.

"Why don't you??"Selena said yelling back.

Everyone was now looking at them , Yelling at eachother , Even Nick,Demi,Joe were looking now they didn't understand

why they were fighing but it was possible because of nick? Maybe.

Chapter"4" [Moving On Already?]

Miley Toughts!

Great , 2 days of detension , Only because we made a fight with no kicking or punching , It was only yelling but in this school

that also is did i tell you? Nick and I are over it really is over i feelt tears burning in my cheeck , I wipe them fast and glance at selena , She was now in Nick,Joe,demi side not to talk to me or be my friends , Nick taken over of everything ugh.!

"Hey Lonley cyrus"Said a Jake

"Shut up Linley!"I said really mad  
"Well someone dosen't have friend that sad"He laught in my face

"I don't really care"I said pissed

"Whatever , go cry in a corner like you always do"Jake said mean

"Go eat dirt!" I said

"Go Cry over your ex-Boyfriend you suppostly love"Jake said harsh

I Start to shake and i got tears in my eye , I slap him hard and run past Nick , demi , selena ,joe crying my eyes out and i yell!

"Maybe I Will!!" I yell and keep running

I keep running until i bump into someone , I fall in my butt and i wince in pain , It hurt badly i look up with tears and saw it was

new guy , He hade green eyes , blond hair , and he was very tall he put his hand out and i grabe it and got up i flash him one of my smiles.

Normal Tought

"Are you ok?"The Mystery Guy said

"Yes im Ok"Miley said sweetly

"Ohh good by the way im Lucas"Lucas said

"Oh that a nice name , Lucas"Miley Smile

"Yeah Im Lucas Till"Luca said

"Oh Im Miley Cyrus , On your service"Miley said with a laught

"Ha , well hope you butt is ok"Lucas said with a laught

With the Others [Normal Tought]

"You lost her"Joe said with a chuckle

"What??"Nick as conffuse

"He means you lost her forever look"Demi said ponting to lucas and miley laughing

"Nonono what? why?"Nick said hurt

"You broke her heart"Selena said with a shrug

Nick in that momment he sigh and got really sad , He keep

looking at miley laughing and how happy she looks he knows it only been 1 day but she cant move on so fast? Can she?

4 Months Later

[Miley Tought]

Lucas is so sweet , Im hoping he will ask me to be his girlfriend infront of the whole school , Only be his and one else yeah.. I start to get sad , i look around my room and walk to my closeth i open the door and saw 1-5 picture of me and nick , I tear

up and my cheeck start to burn with the tears ok saddnest.

"Slut , Time to go to the fair"Demi said with in attitude.

I never got why she start to call me slut , My own sister change side , to be in the same side of her boyfriend and my ex

my cousin is trying to get together with nick? what is wrong with

people , the only people that i have is Lucas and Nerdy Taylor well

she change , Now shes Hotty Taylor , I laught alittle and yell back

"I.i'm " I said with a shaky voice.

I know demi notice , because i saw her dissapointed face and we walk out , I saw nick , Joe , Selena in the car i look at demi and

shake my head and whisper alittle loud.

"I'm not going with you" I whisper loudly

Demi Look at me and shake her head she keep telling me we

have to go together but i start to walk to the fair , Soon enought i

was away from demi , i saw the fair and i walk to the entres and buy my ticket's , I sat down in the bench and was looking down

i glance up went i saw Jemi , Nelena passing by me , Me and nick

lock eyes for a second but i look away , I got up and went to the first ride the roller coaster , I got on it and saw lucas with taylor

they make a cute couple thinking about it , but he was mine right

now and i need him more then anything , Wee i scream , I got off and walk to them.

Normal Tought

"Hey Guys"Miley said with a smile

"Hey"They said annoyed

"What you doing?"Miley said sad

"What wrong with you?"Taylor said meanly

"What?"Miley said confusse.

"Don't you see me and lucas are in a date?"Taylor said Meanly

"Oh... Im sorry"Miley said with tears she walk off

Nick Tought.

I glance over at Miley , she look sad , I glance over at Laylor

they were kissing , Did he yous cheated on miley , No? im going to kill that ass !

To Be Continue! to 5 and 6


End file.
